


Honger

by yellowisharo



Series: Het Drakenei [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Temeraire Fusion, Drabble, Dragons, Gen, Mild Blood
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowisharo/pseuds/yellowisharo
Summary: Obi-Wan had nog nooit zoveel honger gehad.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Het Drakenei [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991290
Kudos: 1





	Honger

**Author's Note:**

> [English version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291793)

Obi-Wan had nog nooit zoveel honger gehad als de afgelopen week. 

Anakin keek nieuwsgierig door de achterkamer van de herberg, maar zodra de herbergier de voedertrog had gebracht, begon hij zich snel vol te proppen.

De geur van bloed lag zwaar op Obi-Wans tong en hij sloot zijn ogen. Anakin mompelde wat en at iets langzamer.

Obi-Wan had ervaring met etenstijd in de crèche, en er werd wel gezegd dat jonge draken je de oren van het hoofd eten, maar dat drong pas echt door wanneer je eigen draak in twee dagen tijd bijna een week aan rantsoenen had verorberd.


End file.
